Currently in the industry, three blanks are typically used to erect a stacking carton that provides adequate stacking strength. Multiple folding machines are used to erect the blanks into the stacking carton, resulting in a complex procedure. Further, the three-piece stacking carton does not have continuous printable surface for graphics and texts. Thus, there is a need in the industry to provide a stacking carton that can be erected from a one-piece blank using a less complex procedure and provide printable surface, among others.